Dragon Ball Z - Alternate Universe
by Golden Sensei
Summary: It's DBZ -- Only not. :) None of the same characters and a completly new storyline makes for a good read, no? Come and see!
1. A New Beggining

Episode 1 - A New Beginning  
Chapter 1- The Exhibition Matches  
Saga 1- The World Tournament  
Era 1- A Watchful Eye  
  
"Yah!! Take This!" Tena flew toward Kensi at top speed, aiming his right fist right for Kensi's face! Kensi saw what he was doing and tried to dodge him, but it was futile. Tena caught Kensi in his jaw, and Kensi went flying back!! But, Tena wasn't done. He flew as fast as he could behind Kensi, and caught him with a knee in the back. Kensi screamed bloody murder and coughed up blood. Tena started to shout "Dea..", and fans knew what was coming. It was his famous Deaki Ray, a ki blast. "Deaaaaaa..... KIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Tena yelled with everything left and shot a huge beam out of his cupped hands. Kensi didn't even try to block the blast. The fight was over, and now that he had lost, his life was over.  
  
For the first time in his career as a fighter Kensi wouldn't fight in the next world tournament. For the first time in 12 years, there was a new king of martial arts on Earth.  
  
It was that day that Anki knew he would be a fighter.  
  
Anki was only 7, and was hardly disciplined. For that matter Anki wasn't too much of a martial artist, either. But, he knew, as everyone else knew, that he had passion, and he has strength and speed, too. All he needs is to harness this power, and he can achieve anything.  
  
Anki ran home from the arena a few minutes later and yelled to his mother, "Mom!! I know what I'll do! I know!" His mother was sitting at their table, reading the daily newspaper, and she hardly looked up. "Mom! I'm gonna be a warrior! I'm gonna be the best ever!"   
  
His mother spit her coffee from her mouth, and looked over at him. "Oh no you don't! That's what killed your father, and I'm not foolish enough to let it happen to you, also!! Your going to be anything you want, anything but that.. That awful sport. Why would you want to do that?!"  
  
"Why? Mom, I can be the best, if you just let me train! Please!!"  
  
"No, and don't try anything sneaky like you did with that television." His mother sighed and looked back at the newspaper. Suddenly she looked back up and yelled, "I mean it!! Nothing tricky, I'll catch you!!"  
  
Anki walked out of the room, to his bedroom, and lied down on his bed. What am I gonna do? Well forget it, if she doesn't let me fight then .. Forget it.. He thought to himself, about what he could do to fight without her knowing, but no ideas came into his head. Any public training companies cost too much money, and any private ones are too hard for him. Beyond that, how would he stay out of the house without his mother noticing? It was hopeless, he decided.  
  
The next day Anki decided he might as well get as much as he could out of the area around him. He lived in a big city, so there wasn't a big place he could go to train and be alone.. That is, except for his own backyard. It was pretty big. Nothing spectacular, but he would take what he could. What if mom came home?! She'd kill me! He thought he'd take that risk rather than be without fighting. It's common, after all, for a young child that a hobby he was interested in at a certain time would be his life's work. Wishful thinking from a wishful generation.  
  
But, while he thought like that, he'd train. He went out side and decided attempt to hit a big tree in his backyard. He walked up to the tree and stared at it for a second, then winded up a big punch. He lunged forward and hit the tree low in it's trunk, and it actually shook. He wasn't surprised, and if anything he was disappointed. He expected the tree to explode. But, considering he'd never thrown a punch in his life before this, he did alright in his mind. Any adult watching would have to stand up and applaud.. Then run in fear! No one but the strongest of the strong could shake a giant oak tree with a punch, and no   
one but no one could do it on his first punch! That is, before Anki.  
  
Anki continued to try to knock the tree down, and with every punch the tree seems that much closer to toppling over. Suddenly Anki felt something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't scared. He was just wary, and careful. He looked to his right. Nothing but a few other oak trees. To his left was his house. He looked behind him, and saw nothing. He swore he knew something was around, but then again, all he knew was he had a stomach ache. Then he saw it!  
  
A young woman, wearing a black jumpsuit was flying right above him, smiling.   
  
"Who are you?" He wasn't scared, because, for some reason, he knew she was good. He didn't know why, though. But Anki trusted his instincts. He yelled again "Who are you?!" He was impatient, even for a 7 year-old.  
  
"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you".  
  
"I know.. But, you haven't answered me. Who are you?"  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"What? I can't fly.."  
  
"I see. Alright then, I'm coming down."  
  
The woman flew down, all the time staring at Anki, studying him, and looking for something. "Ready?" she said, practically in a whisper.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You'll see." A big grin came across her face. Anki looked worried, and prepared to defend himself. "You're good, Anki .."   
  
How does she know my name?!  
  
".. Let's see how good." He grin widened and suddenly a deep green aurora glowed around him. Now Anki was scared, and he was hating himself for trusting his instincts.  
  
Muscles bulged from her arms and legs and Anki readied himself, knowing it was of no use. He knew that his only chance was to get the hell out of the way. He could counter even if she missed, because the woman looked too strong.  
  
The woman laughed, almost insanely, and took a ready position. She looked up at the sky and the aurora was out of control. It almost looked like a solar flare, ready to burn anyone who got too close. She looked down again, at Anki and said "Ready or not..", as Anki grew more worried by the second. "Here I .." She paused and grinned again. Suddenly she screams, "Here I COOMMMEEE!!!" 


	2. Hard Lessons

Episode 2 - Hard Lessons  
Chapter 1- The Exhibition Matches  
Saga 1- The World Tournament  
Era 1- A Watchful Eye  
  
Last Time:  
The woman laughed, almost insanely, and took a ready position. She looked up at the sky and the aurora was out of control. It almost looked like a solar flare, ready to burn anyone who got too close. She looked down again, at Anki and said "Ready or not..", as Anki grew more worried by the second. "Here I .." She paused and grinned again. Suddenly she screams, "Here I COOMMMEEE!!!"  
  
Episode 2: Hard Lessons  
  
The woman paused for a second, then flew at what must have been top speed, straight at Anki!   
  
What is she doing?!  
  
Anki was scared. He knew he couldn't dodge here, he couldn't block her and he most definitely couldn't hit her. So he would take the punch.  
  
The woman flew faster now, and lifted her fist. She flung it at Anki, and all he could do was blink.  
  
"You didn't move."  
  
The woman's aurora went out.  
  
"I'm not a coward. I can take a punch"  
  
"Ha. You assume that because I'm a woman? How do you know I wouldn't have knocked your head off?"  
  
The more Anki thought about it, the stupider he felt.  
  
"But, hey kid," the woman smiled, "You are pretty brave. I guess I can see what was going through your head."  
  
Really? Because now that I think about it, I can't really see it.. Anki knew he risked his life just then for no reason.  
  
"How old are you?", the woman reached into her pocket. "I'm… 7"  
  
The woman took out a little pocket organizer, and touched it a few times. She looked up and chuckled, and touched it again. "You know Anki, you seem pretty strong for a 7 year old."  
  
"Not strong enough, I guess." Anki sighed.  
  
The woman laughed again, "Not strong enough?! Just give it time."  
  
Again the woman reached into her pocket. She smiled and said, "How'd you like to train with me?"  
  
"You'd teach me?!" Anki's face lit up, thinking about how strong he might get.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. We'd train together. My good friend there would teach us."  
  
:"Uh-huh.. Well, I can't, no matter how much you try to convince me," He points back to his house, "My mother.."  
  
"Don't worry, we've convinced your mother"  
  
:"HOW?!!!"  
  
"Haha.. You'll find out in time.. In time."  
  
"Well then when do we go? And, uh, where?"  
  
"It's off this planet, so we must fly."  
  
"Fly? Me? In outer space?"  
  
"You have so much to learn.." The woman laughed and started to walk. She motioned for Anki to follow.  
  
---------------------  
  
After only 15 minutes walking they reached an odd looking sphere. Anki looked at the woman, wondering how they were both going to fit inside. But, he did what he was told, and climbed inside.  
  
To his surprise the ship looked huge, maybe the size of a movie theatre. Somehow they made it seem otherwise. He found a cushioned seat inside as the woman walked in.  
  
"This ride will take a few hours. This place isn't exactly around the block."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"Well, I guess you are smart. Ready to go?"  
  
"Uh.. Wait a second."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'd like to speak with my mother."  
  
"….Alright", the woman sighed.  
  
------------  
  
20 minutes later, much to the woman's dismay, they were in front of Anki's house.  
  
Anki slowly made his way up to his door, then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door started to open, and there was his mother, crying.  
  
"Mom! What's wrong?! What happened?!"  
  
"Oh Anki.." She was crying, but to Anki's surprise it was a cry of a joy.  
  
"What happened mom?", he seemed a little bit calmer now that he realized the difference.  
  
"Anki, I'm not supposed to tell you. But, you'll find out. A great thing has happened. A wonderful thing."  
  
"Mom, you said I could go train with this woman?"  
  
"Yes. You will understand soon, Anki, soon."  
  
Anki was confused, but he hugged his mother, said good bye and got on his way, back to the ship.  
  
-------------  
  
"So, tell me, who exactly are you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I never did tell you that, did I?"  
  
"Nope, but somehow you know my name."  
  
"We've been watching you for a while now, Anki. It has to have been a few years now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You'll understand soon enough. For now, I 'll give you as much information as I can."  
  
The woman smiled and spoke, "My name is Keza, I am a 3rd level trainee at my school, which is where we are going. What else would you like to know?"  
  
Anki smiled, "Everything you can tell me."  
  
"There is so much to educate you on. Races of the galaxy, fighting techniques, wars. Physics.."  
  
"Races of the galaxy?! Wars? Physics? Is this going to be my life's education?"  
  
"Perhaps. You see, while Humans are surprisingly advanced for their age, they have various misconceptions of the universe. That is what I will teach you."  
  
"I thought I was here to train, though."  
  
"Aha, but not just the body."  
  
"Uh-huh.."  
  
"You know, you seem much more mature then when you were on Planet Earth. Why?"  
  
"You are letting me follow my dreams.. I feel I owe you something already."  
  
"I see.. Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, what say we save it for Loha, alright? We need to get our sleep, this will take hours."  
  
"Okay. Uh.. Good night."  
  
----------------  
  
"No.. No.. Alright we're ready."  
  
Keza was talking to something outside the ship when Anki woke up.  
  
I guess we're here.  
  
"Wh.. " Anki shook his head to get himself awake. More awake then he was then, anyway.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Loha, where we will train." Keza looked like she'd been awake for hours.  
  
"Wake up, the Master will see you soon. Very soon."  
  
"The master? Umm.."  
  
"Yes, the man who owns this planet. He will be teaching you to fight."  
  
"Why would the owner of this planet teach me? .. This place makes no sense!"  
  
Keza smiled and they walked off the ship.  
  
Anki looked up ahead and saw a giant building. It was fantastically decorated, and was bigger than any building on Earth.  
  
He dropped his bags. "Wha- what's that?"  
  
"That's the Great Palace of Zeokin. Do not worry, I will teach you all that you must know, and more, about this planet and this entire galaxy. Do not worry!"  
  
"Is that where I'm going?"  
  
"Why yes. You're going to train there. You'll eat there, sleep there … Why, basically, that is your new home."  
  
--------------  
  
A few minutes later they are inside the palace walls. They are walking toward the door when they hear a big thud around a corner. They race to see whats happening, and they find a training match. A man in a dark jumpsuit is battling a man with a maroon overcoat. The man with the overcoat clearly has the advantage.  
  
The two are fighting inside what looks to be almost a wrestling, or boxing, ring, except no ropes. The man in the dark jumpsuit had caused the thump when he had fallen on the ground. It looked to Anki like the man was dead, but he rethought that idea, because everyone was so calm.  
  
Wait, what if death is common occurrence around here? Oh, what have I gotten myself into?!  
  
The man in the dark jumpsuit gets up, proving he's not dead, and mumbles something to the man in the dark maroon coat. The formerly calm man turns into pure rage, and a golden aurora surrounds his body, which Anki can't see, because of his coat.  
  
He cups his hands, similar to the way Tena did on Earth. Anki could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear him. Suddenly he jerked his arms forward and a huge red blast came out of his hands and incinerated the man in the dark jumpsuit, along with about 200 feet of brick and dirt under him.   
  
"What the?", wondered Anki.  
  
"That is not your care, Anki. Come with me, for we must go, NOW!" 


	3. Trial And Error

BEpisode 3 - Trial and Errorbr  
Chapter 1- The Exhibition Matchesbr  
Saga 1- The World Tournamentbr  
Era 1- A Watchful Eyebrbr/B  
  
Last Time:br  
"No.. No.. Alright we're ready."brbr  
  
Keza was talking to something outside the ship when Anki woke up.brbr  
  
I guess we're here.brbr  
  
"Wh.. " Anki shook his head to get himself awake. More awake then he was then, anyway.p  
  
"Where are we?"p  
  
"Loha, where we will train." Keza looked like she'd been awake for hours.p  
  
"Wake up, the Master will see you soon. Very soon."p  
  
"The master? Umm.."p  
  
"Yes, the man who owns this planet. He will be teaching you to fight."p  
  
"Why would the owner of this planet teach me? .. This place makes no sense!"p  
  
Keza smiled and they walked off the ship.p  
  
Anki looked up ahead and saw a giant building. It was fantastically decorated, and was bigger than any building on Earth.p  
  
He dropped his bags. "Wha- what's that?"p  
  
"That's the Great Palace of Zeokin. Do not worry, I will teach you all that you must know, and more, about this planet and this entire galaxy. Do not worry!"p  
  
"Is that where I'm going?"p  
  
"Why yes. You're going to train there. You'll eat there, sleep there … Why, basically, that is your new home."p  
  
pp  
  
  
Episode 3: Trial and Errorp  
  
Keza and Anki were running somewhere. Where? Anki didn't know. But, then again, he didn't care. All he was wondering about was what just happened. How had that man used such a powerful energy beam? And where had he learned to use it? The only people on Earth who could use them were a select few masters, but no more than 10 of them. What are the chances of running into one of them, obviously the most powerful, up here on.. Laho?p  
  
"Alright we can stop here.", said Keza, "I need to tell you something."p  
  
Anki caught his breath quickly. "What is it?"p  
  
"There are just a few rules for you to follow when you meet the Master. First, treat him with respect. You don't look like you'll have a problem, but still I must warn you. Even though he seems to have taken a liking to you, respect is always your first rule!"p  
  
iHe's taken a liking to me? What?p/i  
  
"Second, try your absolute hardest. If you slack off at all the Master will be forced to let you go."p  
  
'Let me go?!", Anki was a little worried.p  
  
"He'll send you back to Earth," laughed Keza, "Hah. Don't worry, he won't kill you."p  
  
"A .. Right. Anything else?"p  
  
"Just remember those two rules and hopefully you'll do fine."p  
  
iLet's go in./ip  
  
-------------  
p  
Back on Earth more exhibition matches were getting underway. Especially in Midbury City, where the main tournament was going to take place in a few weeks.p  
  
There were two people in the exhibition matches that everyone had their eye on. One was the up and coming Tena, an up and coming fighter from South Island (a place famous for their fighters). Also being watched by the fans was Horn. This was a masked fighter with power quite unlike anyone else in the tournament. p  
  
Today's match put these two up against each other. Neither one would get knocked out of the tournament if they lost, but the match was still important for bragging rights, if not for the fighters, for the fans themselves.  
The two competitors got introduced, and the world waited.p  
  
"Well folks, this is it. The two most famous -- or infamous -- fighters in these exhibition matches, so far, are about to square it off. Any minute now they should be introduced" The TV announcer was, to say the least, excited about this match-up. p  
  
"That's right, and we can all look forward to a great match here."p  
  
Suddenly the fans starting cheering as a young woman walked out from the backstage area, and into the ring. The fans all knew this was the ring announcer who would introduce the fight.p  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the World's 32nd Professional Fighter's Tournament!"  
The crowd cheered and got ready for what promised to be the best fight yet.p  
  
"In our match tonight we have 2 of the most powerful young fighters in the world squaring off against each other! First, from South Island, weighing in at 198 pounds, standing 5 feet, 11 inches is Tena!"p  
  
Again, the crowd went wild. Most people here, though expecting a good fight, were expecting a win for Tena.p  
  
Tena was a young man. He was built well, like any good martial artist. He had a green outfit on, and had no hair.p  
  
Tena ran out to the ring, waving to the crowd. He got to the middle and started to stretch.p  
  
"Our second young fighter today weighs in at 200 pounds, and stands 6 feet, 2 inches. He is Horn!!"p  
  
Although he was a great fighter nothing else about him attracted the fans. He told no one where he was born, or where he lives now, and he never gives interviews.p  
  
The fight would begin in a few minutes, but for now they were one commercial break.p  
  
-----------p  
  
Keza and Anki walked up to the entrance , and the door opened for them.p  
  
Inside was an awesome place. It had everything. Whoever owns this must be one rich guy.. He laughed at the thought. It wasn't much to point out the obvious, even to himself.p  
  
Keza was already inside and motioned for Anki to follow. p  
  
"Come on, we need to hurry. We're already a little late.. You can look around later."p  
  
Anki walked in, quickening the pace as he got further in.p  
  
"Ready? You're about to meet the best martial artist in our galaxy, so, uh, try to stay as good as you've been, okay?"p  
  
"Yeah, sure, let's go!"p  
  
Keza knocked on the wall, and it opened.p  
  
Keza walked in, and Anki followed.p  
  
"Hmm..He's not here." Keza looked around for any sign of the Master, but gave up.p  
  
"So what are we going to do," curiously asked Anki.p  
  
"Maybe we could watch the World Tournament. It should have some pretty good fighters entered in.. Should."p  
  
Keza turned on the TV and it had the logo of the World Tournament. The logo faded as the camera went to the arena.p  
  
"Welcome to the fight.. " Keza muted it.p  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Anki nodded and the fight got underway. It was Tena versus Horn, and everyone was watching the fight.p  
  
Tena charged at Horn right away, and gave him a punch-kick combo, faster then most people in the audience could even follow. But, Anki saw every move.p  
  
Horn was dodging everything, and with obvious ease. Just to rub it in he started to laugh. But, people in the audience couldn't see this, so no one was able to think about it much. Most people thought that they were watching an awesome display of power by Tena.p  
  
Anki was amazed at Horn's speed, but he wanted to see his strength.p  
  
Horn gave that to him, and as Tena went for another punch to the face he grabbed his hand, and twisted. He let go, though, much to the relief of Tena.p  
  
Horn then said something, but it was inaudible to anyone but him and Tena. Tena looked at him in horror, and soon a black aurora glowed around Horn. He put his arms around himself, and only a select few knew what was to come next.p  
  
Horn spread his arms and shook the arena altogether, and the crowd was stunned. Tena fell back, almost out of the ring. But, before he could run, he froze. Maybe in fear, maybe just by the pure power of Horn. Either way, it was obvious Tena couldn't move.p  
  
Again, Horn was saying something, but it was inaudible. But, most people who could use Ki, and any who had seen it before knew what was happening. Horn cupped his hands, and his lips moved, making it obvious he was screaming.p  
  
Horn moved his hands forward and a huge ray of light came out of his hands. Within seconds no one could see past a few inches, and the TV camera almost went out.p  
  
"And that's not close to his full power.." Keza and Anki looked behind them, and there was a man in a black robe.p  
  
"What no hello?" Keza smiled and went up and hugged the man. Anki just stared.p  
  
"Hello, Anki. I guess you don't know me, but you will.. I am The Master."p  
  
"Hello Master." Anki stared, still wondering what this was all about.p  
  
"Anki, I'd like to test you on a few things, if that's ok?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
Suddenly The Master flew at Anki and hit Anki in the head. He smiled. He flew back and did it again. This time, and Anki almost dodged it.p  
  
"What was that for?!"p  
  
"Just a test. May conduct one other?"p  
  
Anki got into a fighting pose he saw on TV and spoke.p  
  
"Bring it." He smiled. He'd always wanted to say that.p  
  
The Master smiled again and flew at Anki. Anki had an idea he wouldn't hit him this time, so he just got out of the way early.p  
  
"Bravo.. Now, you hit me."p  
  
Anki didn't question this order, and flew straigt at The Master.p  
  
He raised a fist and punched, but was merely pushed aside. He landed square on his head, and almost started to cry.p  
  
"You .. You.." Anki searched for the right word, looking at the floor.p  
  
He looked up and looked angry.p  
  
"You asshole!!" He charged at The Master and pretended to throw a punch at his head, but instead went for an round-house kick.p  
  
He almost landed it, but was blocked. He threw combos at him, all that Anki had seen on television, or in books and magazines. Finally The Master grabbed him.p  
  
"You are magnificent for your age, and training level. But, come Anki, we have much to learn."p  
  
Anki was still mad, but he just walked into the doorway to the left with The Master and Keza.p 


	4. The T.R. Room

BEpisode 4 - The T.R. Roombr  
Chapter 1- The Exhibition Matchesbr  
Saga 1- The World Tournamentbr  
Era 1- A Watchful Eyebrbr/B  
p  
Last Time:p  
"Hello, Anki. I guess you don't know me, but you will.. I am The Master."p  
  
"Hello Master." Anki stared, still wondering what this was all about.p  
  
"Anki, I'd like to test you on a few things, if that's ok?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
Suddenly The Master flew at Anki and hit Anki in the head. He smiled. He flew back and did it again. This time, and Anki almost dodged it.p  
  
"What was that for?!"p  
  
"Just a test. May conduct one other?"p  
  
Anki got into a fighting pose he saw on TV and spoke.p  
  
"Bring it." He smiled. He'd always wanted to say that.p  
  
The Master smiled again and flew at Anki. Anki had an idea he wouldn't hit him this time, so he just got out of the way early.p  
  
"Bravo.. Now, you hit me."p  
  
Anki didn't question this order, and flew straigt at The Master.p  
  
He raised a fist and punched, but was merely pushed aside. He landed square on his head, and almost started to cry.p  
  
"You .. You.." Anki searched for the right word, looking at the floor.p  
  
He looked up and looked angry.p  
  
"You asshole!!" He charged at The Master and pretended to throw a punch at his head, but instead went for an round-house kick.p  
  
He almost landed it, but was blocked. He threw combos at him, all that Anki had seen on television, or in books and magazines. Finally The Master grabbed him.p  
  
"You are magnificent for your age, and training level. But, come Anki, we have much to learn."p  
  
Anki was still mad, but he just walked into the doorway to the left with The Master and Keza.p  
pb  
Episode 4: The T.R. Roomp/b  
  
Anki wasn't going to look at The Master.p  
  
iHow could he just hit me like that?! I'm just a kid! I guess fighting isn't that fair, but still.. What an asshole!/ip  
  
He just walked through the doorway, not caring much about what was on the other side. When he saw, he didn't think much of it.p  
  
It was a large room. It was all white, and had no furniture, or anything of that sort. Just 4 white walls.p  
  
The Master whispered something to Keza and she left the room.p  
  
"Anki? We would like to see your power, but at it's maximum. If it's okay, we're going to put you into a fight, against someone estimated to be your powerlevel. Keep in mind, though, it's estimated. If at anytime you feel you're in real danger, just say the word and we'll let you out of here"p  
  
"Umm..Okay, where is he?"p  
  
The lights in the room faded, and there were several flashes. Suddenly Anki wasn't in that room. He was in a huge arena.. Something like the World Tournament arena. But then again no one was there, so it felt much different.p  
  
Anki looked around, searching for his opponent.p  
  
Finally he saw a boy on the other side of the ring. He was wearing a black one-piece outfit, with a white belt in the middle. He looked intimidating, but Anki remembered that he had to be about his power.p  
  
Suddenly a red aurora flared up around the boy, and Anki felt of wave. Of what, he had no idea, but he knew he felt something. Hell, he almost fell over because of it.p  
i  
What the hell? Who is this kid.. What is this kid?!p/i  
  
The child laughed, and shook his head. His aurora died out, but he seemed just as powerful as ever. He flew faster than Anki could follow him, but Anki knew that he was going for him.p  
  
He felt a pound on his head, then his stomach, and then his head again.p  
  
"Aaauuughh!" Anki screamed in pain.p  
  
Anki couldn't even see this child, but he knew he was there. He knew by the pain.p  
  
Suddenly, though he knew the child was told to fight him, Anki hated this kid. He hated everything about him, even though he knew nothing about him.p  
  
He felt a surge of rage coming on and he screamed.p  
  
"GGaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" He screamed not out of pain, but out of rage. He screamed not out of hurt, but out of hate.p  
  
Suddenly he saw a red aurora beside him, and he didn't even question it.p  
  
He screamed and let all his rage go. It flowed through his veins and then out his fingers.p  
  
He could feel it.p  
  
Suddenly he could see the boy. Not because he went slower with his attacks, but because the boy was on the floor, not moving.p  
  
Anki felt the urge to go pound the boy down, but he told himself not to. What kind of person would do that?p  
  
The room went back to the white place it had been before, and Keza sat there staring.p  
  
The Master, on the other hand, looked not so surprised. Never the less, as soon as he looked down he seemed to almost faint.p  
  
"Anki," said The Master, "Would you come over here for a second?"p  
  
Anki walked over to him, partially pleased with himself for overcoming what seemed to be a stronger, more experienced opponent, but he also felt remorse for hating that boy for no reason.p  
  
Anki got over there and looked down at the gadget The Master had.p  
  
"Anki, let me explain something to you." Anki nodded. "As you know Anki, some people have a higher power than other people. They are just stronger and faster. And, sometimes, smarter."p  
  
Anki knew all this, and nodded.p  
  
"Right. Well, there is a way to measure this power. Some people can sense this in their mind, others need to measure it with a device."p  
  
Anki didn't know that, but understood that this must be what the gadget The Master has.p  
  
"So, what was my power level?"p  
  
"Let me tell you other people's levels, so you can compare.."p  
  
"Alright," nodded Anki.p  
  
"Keza here, as far as I know, at maximum has reached a level of 4,312."p  
  
Keza blushed.p  
  
"She has had 4 years of training, and one of those - the past year - has been with me."p  
  
Anki was just wondering about his power level now. i 100? 200 maybe?/ip  
  
"Anki, when this fight began, you had a power level of 100. This is very good for a young boy, especially Human with no training."p  
  
iHuman..as opposed to?/ip  
  
"When the boy began to punch you, your level sank to 78. Mind you, this boy has been training for 3 months, and has a level of 150.p  
  
Now Anki smiled. He was real proud of himself.p  
  
"When the boy hit you, your level sank to 78." The Master gasped as he looked at the gadget.p  
  
"So, what was my powerlevel when that aurora surrounded me? 100 again? or 150?"p  
  
"I'm afraid not even close to that, Anki."p  
  
iWell if it was that low how'd I beat him?/ip  
  
"Anki -- your power level when that aurora surrounded you was 4100..."p  
  
There was a long silence. It lasted maybe a minute before The Master broke the silence.p  
  
"I don't know if you realize what this means, but .. Anki, you have a huge latent power. What he said was right.."p  
  
"What who said?!"p  
  
"Uh..um, no one. That's not your concern, this is."p  
  
The boy he had just fought walked out of nowhere into the room.p  
  
"Um.. Hiya." Anki forced a smile.p  
  
"Hi" The kid seemed to be smiling for real. "I guess I have to change my training habits, huh? But hey, like that you could have beaten Keza here."p  
  
Keza laughed, but it was the truth.p  
  
"Let's get you two to medical.. You're both in eh-eh condition."p  
  
iNo that you mention it../ip  
  
They all walked out the door and the room became dark again..pp  
  
hr  
  
Now that another fanfic has done it I feel like I should tell powerlevels.. Check old episodes for powerlevels, I'll add them soon.pp 


	5. The T.R. Room

BEpisode 4 - The T.R. Roombr  
Chapter 1- The Exhibition Matchesbr  
Saga 1- The World Tournamentbr  
Era 1- A Watchful Eyebrbr/B  
p  
Last Time:p  
"Hello, Anki. I guess you don't know me, but you will.. I am The Master."p  
  
"Hello Master." Anki stared, still wondering what this was all about.p  
  
"Anki, I'd like to test you on a few things, if that's ok?"  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
Suddenly The Master flew at Anki and hit Anki in the head. He smiled. He flew back and did it again. This time, and Anki almost dodged it.p  
  
"What was that for?!"p  
  
"Just a test. May conduct one other?"p  
  
Anki got into a fighting pose he saw on TV and spoke.p  
  
"Bring it." He smiled. He'd always wanted to say that.p  
  
The Master smiled again and flew at Anki. Anki had an idea he wouldn't hit him this time, so he just got out of the way early.p  
  
"Bravo.. Now, you hit me."p  
  
Anki didn't question this order, and flew straigt at The Master.p  
  
He raised a fist and punched, but was merely pushed aside. He landed square on his head, and almost started to cry.p  
  
"You .. You.." Anki searched for the right word, looking at the floor.p  
  
He looked up and looked angry.p  
  
"You asshole!!" He charged at The Master and pretended to throw a punch at his head, but instead went for an round-house kick.p  
  
He almost landed it, but was blocked. He threw combos at him, all that Anki had seen on television, or in books and magazines. Finally The Master grabbed him.p  
  
"You are magnificent for your age, and training level. But, come Anki, we have much to learn."p  
  
Anki was still mad, but he just walked into the doorway to the left with The Master and Keza.p  
pb  
Episode 4: The T.R. Roomp/b  
  
Anki wasn't going to look at The Master.p  
  
iHow could he just hit me like that?! I'm just a kid! I guess fighting isn't that fair, but still.. What an asshole!/ip  
  
He just walked through the doorway, not caring much about what was on the other side. When he saw, he didn't think much of it.p  
  
It was a large room. It was all white, and had no furniture, or anything of that sort. Just 4 white walls.p  
  
The Master whispered something to Keza and she left the room.p  
  
"Anki? We would like to see your power, but at it's maximum. If it's okay, we're going to put you into a fight, against someone estimated to be your powerlevel. Keep in mind, though, it's estimated. If at anytime you feel you're in real danger, just say the word and we'll let you out of here"p  
  
"Umm..Okay, where is he?"p  
  
The lights in the room faded, and there were several flashes. Suddenly Anki wasn't in that room. He was in a huge arena.. Something like the World Tournament arena. But then again no one was there, so it felt much different.p  
  
Anki looked around, searching for his opponent.p  
  
Finally he saw a boy on the other side of the ring. He was wearing a black one-piece outfit, with a white belt in the middle. He looked intimidating, but Anki remembered that he had to be about his power.p  
  
Suddenly a red aurora flared up around the boy, and Anki felt of wave. Of what, he had no idea, but he knew he felt something. Hell, he almost fell over because of it.p  
i  
What the hell? Who is this kid.. What is this kid?!p/i  
  
The child laughed, and shook his head. His aurora died out, but he seemed just as powerful as ever. He flew faster than Anki could follow him, but Anki knew that he was going for him.p  
  
He felt a pound on his head, then his stomach, and then his head again.p  
  
"Aaauuughh!" Anki screamed in pain.p  
  
Anki couldn't even see this child, but he knew he was there. He knew by the pain.p  
  
Suddenly, though he knew the child was told to fight him, Anki hated this kid. He hated everything about him, even though he knew nothing about him.p  
  
He felt a surge of rage coming on and he screamed.p  
  
"GGaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" He screamed not out of pain, but out of rage. He screamed not out of hurt, but out of hate.p  
  
Suddenly he saw a red aurora beside him, and he didn't even question it.p  
  
He screamed and let all his rage go. It flowed through his veins and then out his fingers.p  
  
He could feel it.p  
  
Suddenly he could see the boy. Not because he went slower with his attacks, but because the boy was on the floor, not moving.p  
  
Anki felt the urge to go pound the boy down, but he told himself not to. What kind of person would do that?p  
  
The room went back to the white place it had been before, and Keza sat there staring.p  
  
The Master, on the other hand, looked not so surprised. Never the less, as soon as he looked down he seemed to almost faint.p  
  
"Anki," said The Master, "Would you come over here for a second?"p  
  
Anki walked over to him, partially pleased with himself for overcoming what seemed to be a stronger, more experienced opponent, but he also felt remorse for hating that boy for no reason.p  
  
Anki got over there and looked down at the gadget The Master had.p  
  
"Anki, let me explain something to you." Anki nodded. "As you know Anki, some people have a higher power than other people. They are just stronger and faster. And, sometimes, smarter."p  
  
Anki knew all this, and nodded.p  
  
"Right. Well, there is a way to measure this power. Some people can sense this in their mind, others need to measure it with a device."p  
  
Anki didn't know that, but understood that this must be what the gadget The Master has.p  
  
"So, what was my power level?"p  
  
"Let me tell you other people's levels, so you can compare.."p  
  
"Alright," nodded Anki.p  
  
"Keza here, as far as I know, at maximum has reached a level of 4,312."p  
  
Keza blushed.p  
  
"She has had 4 years of training, and one of those - the past year - has been with me."p  
  
Anki was just wondering about his power level now. i 100? 200 maybe?/ip  
  
"Anki, when this fight began, you had a power level of 100. This is very good for a young boy, especially Human with no training."p  
  
iHuman..as opposed to?/ip  
  
"When the boy began to punch you, your level sank to 78. Mind you, this boy has been training for 3 months, and has a level of 150.p  
  
Now Anki smiled. He was real proud of himself.p  
  
"When the boy hit you, your level sank to 78." The Master gasped as he looked at the gadget.p  
  
"So, what was my powerlevel when that aurora surrounded me? 100 again? or 150?"p  
  
"I'm afraid not even close to that, Anki."p  
  
iWell if it was that low how'd I beat him?/ip  
  
"Anki -- your power level when that aurora surrounded you was 4100..."p  
  
There was a long silence. It lasted maybe a minute before The Master broke the silence.p  
  
"I don't know if you realize what this means, but .. Anki, you have a huge latent power. What he said was right.."p  
  
"What who said?!"p  
  
"Uh..um, no one. That's not your concern, this is."p  
  
The boy he had just fought walked out of nowhere into the room.p  
  
"Um.. Hiya." Anki forced a smile.p  
  
"Hi" The kid seemed to be smiling for real. "I guess I have to change my training habits, huh? But hey, like that you could have beaten Keza here."p  
  
Keza laughed, but it was the truth.p  
  
"Let's get you two to medical.. You're both in eh-eh condition."p  
  
iNo that you mention it../ip  
  
They all walked out the door and the room became dark again..pp  
  
hr  
  
Now that another fanfic has done it I feel like I should tell powerlevels.. Check old episodes for powerlevels, I'll add them soon.pp 


	6. Intermission -1-

Welcome to an intermission of sorts.. You should go eat food now, while I sleep. When you're done Chapter 6 should be up. 


End file.
